German Patent 4,142,496 which was published in 1993 discloses a rake that mounts on the front of a tractor. The rake consists of a frame that supports two raking assemblies which rotate about a substantially vertical axis. Each raking assembly has a plurality of radially extending arms that have depending tines.
Canadian Patent 1,066,068 which issued to Hering in 1979 discloses a rake that mounts toward the front of a tractor. The Hering rake consists of a frame that supports two raking assemblies in a "V" shaped configuration with the front of the tractor positioned in the middle of the "V". The raking assemblies rotate about a substantially horizontal axis. Each raking assembly has a plurality of parallel extending arms that have depending tines.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,428 which issued to Caraway in 1980 discloses a rake that mounts to the front of a tractor. The frame supports six tine wheels facing outwardly for rotation about a substantially horizontal axis. The tine wheels form a generally "V" shaped configuration in front of the tractor.